OS He
by Sunday03
Summary: Extrait: Sans se poser de questions pour la première fois depuis la veille.  ...  elle lui ferait part de ses pensées, ses sentiments face à tout ça. A eux.


**_N/B_** _La série, les personnages... rien ne m'appartient, bien entendu. En dehors de l'idée et l'histoire même de ce qui suit. Alors, juste pour replacer les choses, c'est une suite de mon OS_ **She**. En espérant que cela vous plaise ;)

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.<p>

Elle n'avait pas dormis. Elle n'avait pas réussi. Pourtant, elle avait pleuré de longues heures, et la journée avait été plutôt intensive, entre cette enquête qui durait depuis plusieurs jours, sa résolution, mais surtout la paperasse qui la suivit. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ni la découverte, ni la visite surprise qui en avait découlé. Cela avait également amené un tas de questions, de souvenirs, de pensées. C'est ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Elle avait pourtant essayé, mais chaque fois qu'elle se décidait à fermer les yeux et à ne penser à rien une nouvelle question, une nouvelle pensée faisait irruption dans sa tête.

Son réveil avait fini par sonner, elle n'avait pas vu que le jour commençait à envahir sa chambre, non elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle se sentait fatiguée, ou plutôt elle se pensait fatiguée sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée de travail. Elle n'allait pas se faire porter pâle à cause de lui et son incompétence à rester en dehors de sa vie privée. Elle sortit de son lit et décida de passer par la case douche sans prendre de café. Elle en aurait un bien meilleur au precinct. Elle sortit de son appartement en avance, donc, par rapport à son habitude.

Dans la voiture, les pensées revinrent. Tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé échapper en se rendant au travail, revenait la hanter. La nouvelle, la discussion, la visite. Lui. Son incompétence à rester en dehors de sa vie privée! Il était vrai qu'elle le lui avait demandé, l'avait menacé à ce sujet. Mais après quelques temps, ils avaient fait de leur partenariat une force face à cette histoire, son histoire.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'il soit là-bas à l'attendre avec un gobelet de café. Son café. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas changé ses habitudes et qu'il soit passé outre sa demande, son ordre. Qu'il soit justement assis sur la chaise qu'il avait clamé sienne, son gobelet dans une main, son iPhone dans l'autre et enfin son propre gobelet sur son bureau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Ryan comme Esposito étaient déjà là, à leurs bureaux. L'un à lire un magazine, l'autre à envoyer des textos. Sûrement à Jenny. Elle les salua brièvement, sans les questionner sur l'éventualité d'une nouvelle affaire. S'ils ne faisaient rien de plus laborieux c'est qu'il ne s'était pas encore passé quelque chose. Elle avait repéré sa chaise vide dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Et cette découverte l'avait laissée perdue. Elle était déçue et d'un autre côté triomphante qu'il ait, pour une fois, obéi à un de ses ordres. Mais était-il obligé de répondre à celui-ci ? N'aurait-elle pas préféré qu'il obéisse à un autre, plus ancien ? Qui ne les auraient certainement pas menés ici. La chaise vide indiquée qu'elle n'aurait pas de café. Elle déballa ses affaires, retira son manteau et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, prendre un café. A son arrivée, Gates s'y trouvait. La questionnant sur son absence. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle pensait qu'elle serait de son côté à elle. Qu'elle serait soulagée qu'il disparaisse un peu de leur champ de vision. Était-elle au courant ? Non ! Elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire. Après quelques minutes de discussion, sa supérieure repartie dans son bureau. Elle apprécia ce moment de solitude pour se décider sur ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait savoir si oui ou non elle était apaisée par son absence. Elle devait prendre une décision sur oui ou non sortir de sa vie. C'était drôle, tout de même, cette demande. C'est lui qui ne cessait de revenir. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'il fasse le vœu qu'elle parte. C'était toujours lui qui leur faisait mener la vie dure. Ou peut-être pas. Elle mentait depuis quelques mois également. Mais son mensonge n'avait pas la même proportion, il était loin de l'avoir. Ses pensées furent interrompues par les gars quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'est elle, cette fois, qui questionna sur son absence. Elle préférait jouer la carte de l'ignorance, comme si rien de spéciale ne s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer, s'expliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas : elle ne savait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait répéter en détail ce que lui avait dit sa fille, mais pas lui. S'étaient-ils expliqués ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'il y avait eu des cris. Il avait parlé de la protéger, lui semblait-il. Mais de quoi ? De qui ?

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et, sans avoir touché à son café, elle s'était dirigée vers le bureau de sa supérieure.

Cela avait été facile de la convaincre de son besoin de repos. Le manque de somme était visible sur son visage. Et puis ils pouvaient bien se passer d'elle pour une journée. C'était décidé : elle avait pris sa voiture sans se poser de questions pour la première fois depuis la veille. Elle ne mentionnerait sûrement pas qu'elle n'avait pas écouté son discours ni même la visite nocturne, mais elle lui ferait part de ses pensées, ses sentiments face à tout ça. A eux.

Elle avait demandé à ne pas se faire annoncer, prenant l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage. Elle connaissait, à présent, le chemin par cœur. Devant la porte, toujours aucune question. C'était tout aussi décidée qu'au moment où elle avait quitté son travail qu'elle frappa. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se faire ouvrir. Mais elle fut surprise par la personne derrière la porte. Personne qui lui souriait, lui souhaitant ainsi la bienvenue et lui indiquant son amitié. C'était surprenant, mais peut-être aussi stupide. Elle avait bêtement pensé que toute la famille partageait les pensées de l'adolescente qui avait fait irruption dans son propre appartement. Martha lui proposa d'entrer, c'est à ce moment qu'il parut s'intéressé à cet étranger qui venait les déranger en plein petit déjeuner. Elle ne capta pas son regard en premier lieu, mais plutôt celui de la rouquine qui s'était également tournée vers la porte. Elle essaya, par son sourire, de lui faire entendre sa décision. L'adolescente ne sembla pas y prêter plus attention que cela, et considéra plutôt la réaction de son père. Elle fit de même. Il s'approcha comme timidement de l'entrée, libérant sa mère de toute obligation d'accueil. Elle ne le laissa pas la saluer, préférant mettre les choses au clair au plus vite.

**« Il faut que je te parle. En privé. »**

Elle n'avait rien contre sa mère ou sa fille, mais c'était trop personnel. Ça lui tenait trop à cœur pour l'exposer à la vue de tous. En fin de compte, mis à part son père, il était le seul devant qui elle se laissait paraître vulnérable. Il la guida jusqu'à son bureau. Un frisson la parcouru : c'était de là que leur dispute était partie. En entrant, elle fut presque déçu de voir que plus rien n'était apparent. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais elle l'était, ça elle le savait. Il referma la porte derrière eux et elle lui fit face.

**« ****Je suis toujours en colère. Ça ne va pas disparaitre comme ça. Mais j'ai des choses à dire. »**

**« Avant que **_**tu**_** ne commences, j'aimerais dire quelque chose. Je suis sincèrement désolé, tu ne devais pas l'apprendre. »**

**« C'est justement ça le problème. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que tu fouillais dans cette affaire sans moi. Je suis presque habituée. »**

**« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Tu aurais exigé en faire partie. Et ça, je ne le pouvais le permettre. »**

**« Le permettre ? Mais c'est ma vie ! Pas la tienne. Tu n'as pas à me permettre quoique ce soit. C'est comme si tu m'interdisais d'y penser. C'est impossible. »**

**« Est-ce que tu as cherché quoique ce soit depuis ton retour ? »**

**« Non ! Tu m'as promis qu'on trouverait, tu m'as demandé de prendre mon temps ! Et je prends mon temps. Peut-être trop, mais tu me l'as demandé ! Tu as voulu ça !**** »**

Elle avait raison et il le savait. Il était celui qui l'avait fait cesser ses recherches. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui demandait, et sachant ce qu'elle pouvait perdre, elle l'avait écouté – cette fois-ci. Et il lui avait promis qu'ils trouveraient. Elle lui avait donné raison sur le fait que se donner du temps était la solution. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner raison sur le fait de lui cacher ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Il restait muet, comme si le souvenir de sa demande le ramenait à un autre souvenir.

**« Tu te souviens ****des raisons pour lesquelles il fallait que je vienne à bout de cette histoire ? »**

**« Tu as besoin de savoir, c'est ta mère. Kate, je le comprends bien, crois-moi. »**

**« Il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je suis venu te voir à la séance de dédicace de Heat Rises. Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas être celle que je veux être. Que je ne pourrais pas vivre la relation que je voulais, sans ça. »**

Elle prit son temps pour la suite. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle avait toute son attention, sûre qu'il ne perdrait aucun mot.

**« Je t'****aime, Rick. Je ne veux pas avoir qu'une relation sans lendemain et je sais que tu ne le veux pas non plus. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ce sens-là. Mais je ne veux pas non plus d'une relation sans avenir. J'ai besoin d'en terminer avec tout ça, parce que c'est ma mère et que de savoir est important. Mais aussi pour toi, pour nous. Tu réalises qu'en me cachant tout ça, tu ne fais que nous faire perdre du temps ? »**

**« Appelle-moi égoïste, mais je préfère te savoir saine et sauve plutôt que de te savoir en danger pour nous ! »**

Elle baissa son visage, comme si en ne percevant pas sa réaction à ce qui allait suivre, elle y échapperait. Et c'est donc presque dans un murmure qu'elle lui lâcha son dernier argument.

**« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, pourtant. »**

Le silence se fit un court instant, il reprit cependant très vite la parole, ce qui fit relever la tête à la jeune femme.

**« Et je le pensais. Je le pense toujours. »**

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ses traits n'étaient pas tirés, son regard ne traduisait même pas une colère. Non, il était plutôt doux, tendre, amoureux. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle sentie un frisson la parcourir. Il ajouta seulement quelques mots.

**« Ce n'est pas le sujet. »**

**« Bien sûr que si ! Comment oses-tu prétendre m'aimer et me mettre à l'écart ? C'est ma vie, Castle ! C'était ma mère… Tu… n'as rien à voir avec ça. »**

**« Mais c'est à causes de ses sentiments que je te mets à l'écart. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, c'est si dur à comprendre ?**

**« Tu aurais pu ****me perdre, tu en es conscient ?**** »**

Il sembla surpris à sa réponse. Elle avait mis du temps à parler, des milliers de réponses s'étaient faites entendre dans son esprit. Mais, elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait s'y tenir. Il arqua un sourcil : il était surpris, mais dans le bon sens, elle pouvait le jurer.

**« Si je ne cherche pas, je ne veux pas que tu cherches. Quelque****s soient les risques auxquels je fais face en cherchant, tu vas les affronter aussi en continuant. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. »**

Elle se recula, regardant la porte comme pour lui faire comprendre de qui elle s'apprêtait à parler.

**« Oui, je pense que tu es égoïste. Tu penses q****ue je suis en danger si je continue à creuser dans cette affaire, mais si tu as raison tu l'es aussi. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre, Alexis et Martha ne le mérite pas. Je te promets de trouver un moyen de nous laisser une chance sans attendre de mettre les responsables derrière les barreaux. Je te le promets. »**

Elle avait bien insisté sur sa dernière phrase, plantant son regard – qui jusque-là ne restait pas en place – dans le sien. Il restait immobile, comme si il s'attendait à la suite et que le pire en ferait partie.

**« Mais tu dois me promettre d'arrêter. Peu importe ce que tu as trouvé, arrêtes-toi. Garde tout ça dans un coin, mais ne continue pas. S'il te plait ? »**

Elle resta la bouche ouverte, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il accepte. Elle ne faisait pas de promesses en l'air. Elle allait tout faire pour vivre la relation qu'elle voulait sans en finir avec tout ça. Mais elle avait besoin de lui. A quoi cela servirait de savoir si le prix à payer était de le perdre ? Bien sûr, elle serait apaisée et enfin en paix avec la mort de sa mère, mais la vie n'aurait pas un meilleur goût si elle perdait celui qu'elle aimait en échange. Après un silence qui dura une éternité, pour la détective, son écrivain lui sourit et lui répondit – enfin !

**« Je te le promets. »**

Elle répondit à son sourire et bien qu'il soit chaleureux, il était surtout la traduction de son soulagement. Un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle se doutait depuis un moment que cette affaire était dangereuse pour qui fouillerait dedans. Quand il s'agissait d'elle, elle préférait s'abstenir d'y penser, mais pas s'il devait s'agir d'un de ses proches. Et Rick Castle était… _trop proche_. C'est avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'approcha d'elle. Plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il prit un air sérieux. Même si la proximité lui donnait des frissons, comme un manque de lui, elle savait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, qu'il ne tenterait rien. Elle lui avait promis, il attendrait.

**« Et maintenant, si on parlait de **_**ton**_** mensonge ? »**

Non, il ne souriait plus, mais son ton traduisait plutôt la malice, la rigolade que la colère. Elle décida de jouer le même jeu que lui. Décidément, ils aimaient jouer.

**« ****Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

**« Tu m'as entendu te dire que je t'aime et tu me l'as caché. Ça te revient ? »**

**« Je ne te l'ai pas caché, tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Mais si tu veux, à partir de maintenant, je te répéterais tout ce que tu dis dans ton sommeil quand tu t'endors dans la salle de repos du precinct ! »**

C'est avec un clin d'œil qu'elle fit le tour de lui, se saisissant de la poignée du bureau, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour en finir.

**« On se voit demain, Castle. Hein ? »**

**« Bien sûr, détective. Dès qu'un corps pointe le bout de son nez ! »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait bien se doutait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu pendant son sommeil, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, c'était déjà assez une dispute par jour. Elle lui sourit plus tendrement et franchi la porte. Elle salua sa mère et sa fille, en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière qui lui sourit le plus amicalement possible. Kate Beckett quitta le loft apaisée. Contente que tout soit arrangé. Elle savait, Richard Castle savait aussi. Mais surtout, elle était pardonnée par Alexis. Et quand elle aurait trouvé ce moyen de passer au-dessus de sa blessure pour enfin se lancer dans cette relation, celle-ci ne serait pas vue d'un mauvais œil par la rouquine. Que pouvait-elle espérait de plus que d'être accepté par la famille de l'homme qu'elle aimait ?


End file.
